


it's gotta be physics

by inanotheruniverse



Series: some things are meant to be [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Avengers AU, F/F, i can't remember if i've posted this on aff but i'm pretty sure i have once?, listen wendy is female!thor and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotheruniverse/pseuds/inanotheruniverse
Summary: in which jennie thinks being able to lift mjolnir is nothing but a trick, and wendy's more than glad to let them tryor the au of that one scene in the avengers age of ultron that we don't really need but why not
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: some things are meant to be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	it's gotta be physics

“I bet it’s a trick.”

Wendy chuckles before taking a small sip of the swirling red liquid in her hand, the sound muffled by the glass pressed against her mouth. But her gaze never leaves Jennie’s form, who’s eyeing the unmoved hammer resting on top of the Moons’ coffee table with so much skepticism, she could be part of _the council_.

“It’s really not,” says Wendy. She licks at her lips, savoring the taste of red wine that lingers. (How can she not? When it came from halfway across the world, brought and offered by the hands of the one person she travels universes for just to see.

Though, it’s always going to taste better off of Joy’s lips.)

“It’s much more than that.”

Beside her, Joy wholeheartedly agrees. “It is. Trust me. I’ve already tried.”

Wendy twists to face her, her long blonde hair swaying with the movement. She leans up, presses what’s meant to be a chaste kiss full of sympathy on Joy’s lips. But the wine is already talking, letting her tongue loose, and so what’s meant to be something innocent ends up with Jennie having to break them apart with a perfectly aimed throw pillow, smack dab in the middle of their faces.

Joy pulls away first, stooping down to hide her laugh on Wendy’s neck. The smaller woman, in turn, glares disapprovingly at Jennie.

(She didn’t travel back to Earth all the way from Asgard to be… interrupted like this.)

“Whatever, _unnies_. It’s a trick,” Jennie continues to insist.

Wendy only snorts in response. Then, she lifts a hand, gesturing at the hammer that’s still standing in a slant, its ancient handle pointing upwards while half of its body rests on top of the monopoly board game they have long since discarded. “Please, be my guest.”

Yeri bolts up from the couch she’s lying on, interest clearly piqued. “You’re serious? You’re gonna let her try?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Jennie slowly heaves herself up, a smug smirk already shaping on her lips. She struts towards the hammer, fingers wrapping around the handle as she says, “You do know I’ve seen you do this before, right? Wendy-unnie?”

The woman in question merely shrugs. Though, her light chuckles turn into a full blown laugh at the sight of Jennie’s face crumpling as she tries to lift _mjolnir_. Her grunts echo all over the penthouse’s living room, but Yeri’s cackle wins over and drowns out the sound.

“Yah!” Jennie gripes at the younger girl. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and help me with this?”

“It’s not my thing,” Yeri replies. “I let my webs do the lifting.”

Jennie gives the hammer two more tugs, a third that she swears almost busts her shoulder joint (a thing that she’s probably going to pay the price for with a couple of missed shots until the throbbing fades away.)

But the damn thing doesn’t even move an inch.

“Do you smell that, Agent Kim? It’s silent judgement.” Moonbyul jests from her spot. A hissed _oomf_ follows as she feels the sharp elbow her wife, Yongsun, nudges her side with.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see you try, _unnie_!”

“Of course. I’m never one to back down from a challenge.”

She stands up, pops off the button of her black coat and shrugs it off. Jennie moves back to her seat, letting Moonbyul take her place. “It’s all about Physics, really.” 

The older woman then darts a hand out, only pulling it back when the red and gold metallic hand of her suit slides itself on her outstretched right hand. She holds the hammer’s handle next, and says, _so if I lift it, I get to rule Asgard, right_ before firing up the suit’s hand’s mini-jet engines.

It doesn’t budge; _of course_ it doesn’t. Wendy’s smirk grows into a grin.

“I guess it’s my turn to try?” Seulgi finally speaks. She begrudgingly disentangles herself away from the warmth Irene’s arms are encasing her with—just to get it over with so she can go right back to cuddling with the love of her life—pulling the sleeves of her hoodie up to her elbows.

Though, before she can drag her behind off the couch completely, Irene is already tugging her back, cupping her cheeks to press a good luck kiss. “You can do it, baby.”

Across them, Yeri groans in protest as Jennie shouts, “Get on with it, Cap! You can make out with Doctor Bae later! The honor of us mere mortals are at stake here.”

Seulgi chuckles, shaking her head. She slides off the couch, plants her feet right in front of the hammer, and lets both her hands firmly grip the handle in two tight fists.

She gives it a hard tug, holding her breath just so she can pull without the mere force of the ancient weapon making her stumble forward. She feels her arms and her muscles ripple in protest over the weight, but she soldiers on just like every bit of the Captain that she is.

And then, like a miracle, it moves.

Nobody really notices the miniscule movement, that small moment where one edge of the hammer is slightly lifted off of the table. Save for Wendy, who is now watching with bated breaths as Seulgi tries to pull it a second time.

It’s six seconds of _great Odin, my father is going to banish me to another dimension_ echoing inside her head, until Seulgi chuckles and sighs in defeat, holding both her hands up. “I can’t do it, sorry.”

Wendy lets out a nervous laugh then, and takes a huge gulp of wine to douse her suddenly parched throat.

“With all due respect to the woman who wields it,” Moonbyul states, points at the hammer with her beer bottle. “But I’m starting to think that it’s rigged.”

“You bet your ass it is,” Jennie eagerly agrees, clearly still reeling from the rush of embarrassment in her failure to win a challenge she issued herself. It’s evident in the way she tugs at the cap of the beer bottle Moonbyul hands her fresh from the cooler, the thin metal flinging in the air like it’s been hurled with purpose.

Yeri shifts on the couch, twisting to throw jesting words at Seulgi’s direction, sandwiched in between her snickers as she gestures at Jennie’s morose form. “Seulgi-unnie, she said a bad language word!”

Seulgi lets out a resigned sigh in turn. And really, Moonbyul should be thanking her lucky stars that Irene’s now off work and is able to hang out with them. Or she and her might really end up in a bar fight or something. “Really? You told everyone about that?”

Moonbyul, for her part, keeps her attention at the demigod in question, pretends not to hear Seulgi speaking at all. “I bet it only responds to Wendy’s fingerprints.”

Wendy hums, then, “That’s a very interesting theory.” 

This time, it’s her who holds the handle, picking _mjolnir_ up like its weight is made of feathers. She shrugs, throws the hammer into the air in a flip, and catches it easily with one hand.

“Or you know, you’re all just not worthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think! you can come yell at me @ [inanotheruniversemusings](https://inanotheruniversemusings.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> and if you liked my work (and my other stuff), you can also check my tumblr if you're looking for ways to support me (like buying me coffee :D)


End file.
